


Zootopia | Riren

by KawaiiCream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunny!Armin, Bunny!Eren, Cheeta!Connie, Disney, Eren as Judy, Eren is 21, Fox!Jean, Fox!Levi, Levi as Nick, Levi is 24, Lion!Erwin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puma!Mikasa, Sea Otter!Historia, Sea Otter!Ymir, Smut, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, Thug Levi, Tiger!Sasha, Top!Levi, Violence, bottom!Eren, police officer eren, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCream/pseuds/KawaiiCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first Levi/Eren Zootopia AU!</p><p>Long ago, when people were people and animals were animals, there wasn't peace. No harmony. It wasn't till humans and animals merged. People had animal tails, ears, many features. They came together through one place. Shiganshina. A place of peace and harmony. Four districts for each animal. It was perfect. Or so it seemed.</p><p>                                 —</p><p>"Don't listen to Jean! Everything he said was wrong!" Armin said. Eren stood up and put on his hat, "There's one thing he was right about. I don't know when to quit."</p><p>Zootopia belongs to Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zootopia | Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really excited that this is the first fanfiction in a Zootopia AU for Levi and Eren. :3  
> I just want to let you know that I won't let you down with this fanfic and if you are planning to see Zootopia, do not read this unless you want spoilers!  
> I've seen it 4 times in theaters. :3  
> Updates every Saturday! Enjoy!

**Zootopia: Riren | Prologue**

_Long ago, when people were people and animals were animals, there wasn't peace. No harmony. It wasn't till humans and animals merged. People had animal tails, ears, many features. They came together through one place. Shiganshina. A place of peace and harmony. Four districts for each animal. It was perfect. Or so it seemed._

 

 

"You can be anything you want!" The narrator announced in the mini play at the Rabbit Valley festival, "I can be an astronaut!" People clapped. "I can be a lawyer!" More people clapped. "And I can be a police officer!" Eren smiled broadly. Carla and Grisha face palmed, lowering the video camera. A particular fox started laughing.

"You can be anything you want as long as you put your mind to it. I'm looking at you, Jean." Eren shot. Jean stopped laughing and gave Eren a hard glare. Focusing his eyes back to the crowd, he announced, "Thank you and good night!"

—

"Eren, dear. Are you sure you want to be a police officer? Why don't you just lie low like your father and I and become a carrot farmer?" Carla smiled sweetly as she tried to keep up with her son, currently skipping on the stacks of hay. "No thanks. I want to make the world a better place! In Shiganshina!" Eren hopped off the hay stack and threw his hands in the air.

"There's never been a rabbit officer before!" Grisha argued. "Well, I guess I have to be the first." He put on his fake officer hat. While his parents tried to dissuade him, he noticed that bully Jean harassing Mina, Thomas, and Armin.

"That's why you—where'd he go?"

 

 

"You want your tickets back? Come and get 'em, dumb sheep." Jean sneered. "Give them their tickets back!" Eren said politely. "Whatcha gonna do, 'lil bunny?" Jean waved the tickets in his face. Mina, Thomas, and Armin backed away slowly.

"I can mess you up in a second. All you're going to be is a dumb bunny, never a police officer. Keep dreaming, bunny." Jean put his forehead to Eren's with so much force, Eren feel down. "I can kill ya, it's still in my DNA. You know what foxes do? Eat bunnies!" Jean revealed his claw like nails and punctured Eren in the arm.

Eren was quick to act and kicked him in the face. While he was still in shock, Eren took the tickets and hid them. "You just don't know when to quit, bitch." Jean kicked Eren to the side and walked away. When he was out of sight, Mina, Thomas, and Armin came running to him.

"Eren! Are you okay?" Armin held Eren's hand. Eren shooed him away politely, "I'm fine. It's okay. Here's your tickets." He handed them the colored tickets. "Wow! Thanks!" Mina clutched hers to her chest. "You're amazing..." Thomas said dreamily.

"Don't listen to Jean! Everything he said was wrong!" Armin said. Eren stood up and put on his hat, "There's one thing he was right about. I don't know when to quit."


	2. Zootopia | Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter and Eren's first start at the SPD! Levi still has not arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is on Friday, but I realized that I was going on vacation this weekend! Ah, I'm such an air-head. But, what's better than an early update?! Lmao, Happy Easter Sunday!!

**Zootopia: Riren | Chapter One**

_12 Years Later..._  
_Shiganshina Police Academy_  
"Alright, listen up! There are four districts in Shiganshina and you need to survive in all! If you don't, you're dead." Pixis yelled, and looked straight at Eren. He nodded determinedly and looked around. Yep, he was definitely the smallest one.

"First stage, Sahara Square."  
The wind was far too strong for Eren to pull through, causing him to literally get buried in the sand. "You're dead bunny boy!" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Second stage, Tundratown."  
You had to climb an ice wall and in order to 'survive', you have to get over it. Eren jumped over the broken ice, latching onto the wall, but since his hands were so soft, he slipped and fell. "You're fish food, bunny boy!"

"Third stage, Rainforest District."  
Climbing onto the 'monkey bars', he tried not to look down. On the third bar the rain got to him, causing him to fall face first into the mud. "Dead!"

"Fourth stage, big opponent."  
With one tiny hit, Eren went flying to the end of the boxing ring. Sighing in defeat, his head hung low. "This proves that little _bunnies_ can't become police officers." Pixis grumbled.

Eren clenched his fists and hopped to his feet. He would _not_ waste years of training just to give up. Going to take a leak, he noted how _huge_ the toilet was. He climbed up onto the seat, losing his footing and falling into the bowl. "Fuck!"

  
Late that night in the bunks, he did sit ups on the ladder as he read different strategies and tips on how to capture a criminal. If he wanted to prove them wrong he had to use advantages. Rabbit advantages.

On his 5:00 morning run, he pushed himself harder than before. _"You're just a dumb bunny." "There's never been a rabbit officer before." "You just don't know when to give up." "Dead!"_

Motivation and determination was the key. For the past week, Eren passed his training through flying colors. Using his rabbit advantages, in Sahara Square, he latched onto his fellow comrades. In Tundratown, he hopped on their heads and shoulders to get over the ice wall. "Woohoo!" Eren smiled. Pixis raised a brow.

So a bunny could really accomplish the four districts.

—  
"I am proud to announce, Officer Eren Jeager, as the first rabbit officer in Shiganshina!" Mayor Erwin announced. Petra smiled fondly at the rabbit. "Ahem, Petra. The badge." Erwin, clearly annoyed, reminded Petra. "Oh, um, right." She scrambled to put the badge on Eren, and Eren giggled at the assistant's dorky personality.

"I'm glad you became an officer, Eren. We little guys need some help out there." She pat him on the shoulder. Carla and Grisha held each other's hands as she wiped her tears. Her little boy worked so hard for this, so why did she not want him to go?

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

—  
"Are you sure you want to go? There are a lot of people who would love to kill a bunny rabbit." Grisha warned. "Dad, I'm fine." Eren chuckled. "Remember what happened with that nasty fox. What was his name? Oh, Jean! Yep. Foxes are for sure a enemy." Carla pressed.

"Look! I have fox spray, fox repellent, and look," Grisha pulled something else out of the box, "a fox taser!" He showed it off, causing his son to flinch. "Honey, why would he need a taser." "You never know, sweetheart—"

"Look! I'll take the fox repellent! Okay? Happy?" Eren held up his hands. Grisha nodded and tucked the bottle into his bag. The train to Shiganshina had arrived.

"Oh, sweetie. Please be careful! Call us every night!" Eren hugged his parents and boarded the train. "Bye! I love you!" Eren shouted. The door shut, but he could see their mouths moving creating those three words that he loved to hear.

He found a nice place in the front that had a great view. He climbed up onto a seat with a puma who looked nice enough. He might as well introduce himself. "Hi! I'm Eren Jäger!" He smiled, holding out a hand to the puma. "Mikasa Ackerman." She spoke. "So...what brings you to Shiganshina?"

"I plan on teaching my own class of fighters. I couldn't do it back at my home in Puma Palms because of the low population. You?" Mikasa politely responded. "Well...I'm a police officer. I got stationed in Shiganshina Police Department." Eren shyly said. He felt somewhat intimidated by the puma.

He usually would say it proudly with no doubt, but she seemed different. Like she was silently judging him. "You? But...you're a bunny." She giggled. "Rabbit." I frowned. "My bad. It's just, you're so small. You barley reach my shoulder. I saw you struggle just to get on the seat." Mikasa gave a guilty smile.

"I can do it! I was top in my class in the police academy!" Eren's ears drooped. 'I don't know why everyone thinks rabbits are so weak and fragile. They aren't. I might be small, but my dreams and determination aren't.' Eren thought.

"Ah, look. Here's our stop." Mikasa said, helping him down from the seat. He dusted himself off, "Thank you." She handed him a card. "My business number and my personal number is on the back. Maybe we could see each other again?" Mikasa suggested. "Sure! I would love to!"

They got off the train and Eren automatically looked around in awe. There were so many species! Elephants, to lions, to sea otters, to lemmings! He looked around the bright colors of the big city and squealed. "I'm going to love this place!" He whispered to himself. "Now...which direction to my apartment...?"

 

 

 

"Here's your room. There's monthly cleaning. And here's your key. Don't lose it!" The innkeeper spat in Eren's face. He wiped the saliva and thanked her. Unlocking the door, he saw it was anything but luxurious like the pamphlet said. Oh well.

He set his things in the small corner and collapsed on his bed. He heard his neighbors yelling loudly, causing the walls to shake. He sighed happily. "Small room, loud neighbors...I love it!"

—

5:00 AM  
Eren's alarm blared, causing him to immediately shut it off, get dressed, and head out for his first day at SPD. Grabbing his keys, he looked at the fox repellent and shrugged, "Eh, I won't need it............I better take it." He shoved it into his holster and snapped it into place.

Upon arriving at the SPD, he shivered in anticipation. He was so excited! He opened the big doors and smiled widely. Criminals getting arrested before his eyes was like giving tons of candy to a five year old. Happiness.

He walked up to the front desk and grumbled at it being so damn tall. "Hello?!" He yelled. "Hmm? What?" The woman at the desk looked around. "Yoo-hoo! Down here!"

The woman peered over and cackled, "What's a cute little bunny doing at the SPD?" She smiled. "I actually work here! Officer Eren Jäger!" Eren said broadly. "Oh! I thought it was Halloween for a second! I'm Hanji Zöe. Nice to meet cha! What can I do for you, hun?" She smiled. Eren noted she was a cheetah.

"I'm with Cheif Shadis. Would you check me in and direct me to the board room, please?" Eren responded. "Sure thing. Officer Eren Jäger...oh. It seems you aren't in the system yet. Well, sorry Jäger. It is your first day, so I wouldn't be surprised. The board room is on your far right, second room from the last."

Eren nodded, "I hope I'm not late..." Climbing up onto the chair, he spoke to the Rhino next to him. "Ready to make the world a better place?" Eren smiled. He snorted, rolling his eyes, returning the bro fist Eren held out. The chair scraped against the floor, pushing Eren farther away from him.

"Listen up!" Cheif Shadis yelled. Eren's full attention went to him. "There are new recruits that I should probably mention," Eren straightened up, "but I don't care." A light laughter filled the room, Eren contributed.

"Okay. We have 14 missing mammal files. Team one, take Sahara Square. Team two, Tundratown. Team three, Rainforest District." Everyone in the room left but Eren.

"And officer Jäger...meter ticket duty." He started walking out, but Eren stopped him. "Wait! Chief Shadis!" Eren hopped off the chair and ran over to him from under the table. Cheif Shadis raised a brow. "You said there were 14 missing mammal files. I can take one!" Eren smiled. "I assigned you meter ticket duty, Jäger."

"Look, I'm not just some dumb bunny. I was top in my class at SPA." He argued. "Good. Then it won't be trouble making 100 tickets." Chief Shadis closed the door, leaving Eren fuming. He tapped his foot, "I'm not going to make 100 tickets. I'm going to make 200. By noon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have ideas that you want added? Leave them in the comments section below! Compliments are what keep me going!! <3  
> Thank you for reading and your respect!

**Author's Note:**

> A few requests from me.  
> 1\. Please don't start an argument that Eren is Judy and Levi is Nick. I know that bunnies are small and that Levi "should" be Judy. I DO NOT choose characters based on appearance or gender, I choose on the attitude and personality. I did not purposely choose Eren as Just because she's a girl.  
> 2\. DO NOT request any at all Eren x Levi or give me any hate that Eren is Judy. I've had enough of it already.  
> 3\. You can give me constructive criticism and some opinions that can make my story better.  
> 4\. DO NOT try and pull me down in order to delete or stop this fanfiction. I won't. And don't try. You can go and make your own Zootopia AU, but I can promise it won't be good as mine. This story is my mind along with all my readers on Wattpad, Instagram, and AO3. Whatever you want in this story I will try my best to do.
> 
> I don't want to come off as mean, but don't ever try to bring me down. Ever. This story is mine. Go ahead and make your own story and don't bother my readers at all. This story is going to be as peaceful as I can get it. Thank you so much for reading this. I am honored to make the first Zootopia AU for Levi and Eren. And I'll make it damn good. Leave in comments what you want in the next few chapters, as long as it goes along in the story line. Again, thank you so much for your respect! This is your story as it is mine. I'll make it good. <3


End file.
